


Начало

by Claire_Vorlaine10, Irmie



Series: Заблудшие души (I've lost my soul) [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood Kink, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irmie/pseuds/Irmie
Summary: Стив пялился. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать: да любой бы так поступил при виде торжествующего взгляда Тони и его кровавой ухмылки. От элегантности и легкости, с которыми Тони расправился с продажным политиком, истекающим теперь кровью на полу, у Стива сердце забилось вдвое быстрее, разгоняя кровь в жилах и окрашивая щеки румянцем.Происходит во время "Встречи".





	Начало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How They Began](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379260) by [tarialdarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion). 



У Стива перехватило дыхание при виде этой блестящей ярко-красной полоски на золотистой коже, на которой только-только начала проступать испарина от усилий, которые пришлось приложить, чтобы перерезать жертве горло. Тони нахмурился, поймав пристальный взгляд Стива, и собрался уже что-то спросить, но Стив не дал, заткнул ему рот поцелуем. Тони застонал в ответ, обмяк и вцепился в его темную рубашку. Стив обнял его, с легкостью приподнял и усадил на большой дубовый стол жертвы.

Он вклинился между раздвинутых ног Тони, исследуя его рот поцелуями, слизывая кровь от одного-единственного удара, который сумел нанести Тони убитый политик. Стив неохотно оторвался от губ, прошелся поцелуями вдоль челюсти и до плеча. Тони скрестил ноги за спиной у Стива и притянул его ближе, вплел пальцы в темно-золотые волосы и несильно потянул. Стив застонал, и Тони улыбнулся в ответ, представляя череду открывающихся возможностей.

Стив посасывал и покусывал впадинку между шеей и плечом Тони, когда очередной несильный рывок за волосы заставил его взрыкнуть и прикусить кожу сильнее. Тони зажал себе рот ладонью в так и не снятой перчатке, притерся бедрами и вставшим членом к твердому прессу Стива.  
Тот ухмыльнулся ему в плечо:

– Любишь пожестче? Это хорошо. – Он чуть отодвинулся, разглядывая раскрасневшегося Тони.

– У меня номер в отеле, – ответил тот, бросая непристойный взгляд на ширинку Стива

Стив молча кивнул, неохотно соглашаясь, и отступил, пропуская Тони.  
– После вас.

Тони ухмыльнулся, спрыгнул со стола и не успел сделать шаг, как Стив схватил его за руку и притиснул к груди.

– Стив, – пожурил он, пытаясь отодвинуться. – У нас же план. Секс? В отеле?

Стив наклонился к нему, хищно улыбаясь, и слизал подсыхающую на лбу струйку крови. У Тони перехватило дыхание, а в брюках сделалось неимоверно тесно. Стив закрыл глаза, довольно хмыкнув.

– В отель. Сейчас же, – задыхаясь, выдавил Тони и потянул Стива за собой.

Они не тратили особо время на раздевание, слишком увлекшись друг другом, исследуя друг друга пальцами, собирая чужой вкус с кожи языком. Стив бросил пару пакетиков смазки на кровать и завалил на нее Тони, стянул с него брюки и застонал, увидев под ними темно-красные шелковые трусики.

– Нравятся? – осклабился Тони, расслабленно откидываясь на подушки и облизывая его взглядом. – Мне они показались симпатичными. И, кстати, в них чертовски удобно, – шепнул он заговорщицки. – У меня всю ночь стоит от того, как ты расправился с тем парнем, и от того, как шелк скользит по члену.

Стив быстро скинул оставшуюся одежду, оседлал бедра Тони и наклонился с поцелуем. Тони выгнулся навстречу, и Стив вздрогнул от ощущения трения членов друг от друга, которому шелк белья, да еще и женского, только добавлял остроты. Стив отпустил его губы и приник к шее, посасывая оставленную ранее метку, от чего лежащий под ним Тони задрожал и начал негромко, но так восхитительно постанывать.

Стив прикусил кожу снова, теперь до крови, и Тони вскрикнул, выгнулся и зажмурился.

– Еба-ать! – на выдохе простонал он, расцарапывая Стиву плечи. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что в конце концов ты меня трахнешь… О господи!

Стив утвердительно промычал, неторопливо вылизывая наливающиеся кровью отпечатки собственных зубов на плече Тони.

– А знаешь, ты тот еще извращенец, – со смехом выдал Тони, скрещивая ноги у Стива на пояснице и принимаясь неторопливо тереться об него.

Стив чуть отстранился и как-то по-особенному посмотрел на него.

– А напомни-ка мне, кто из нас тут носит женское белье? – язвительно поинтересовался он в ответ, подаваясь бедрами вперед до тех пор, пока Тони не начал задыхаться от ощущений.

– Ну ладно, мы оба извращенцы. Теперь-то ты меня трахнешь или ты просто собираешься понаставить на мне засосов и все?

– А это идея, – Стив выпрямился и задумчиво посмотрел на голую грудь Тони. Его взгляд потемнел, и он лукаво усмехнулся. – Почему бы не совместить.

Тони застонал от такого его вида.

– Хорошо, хорошо, все, что угодно! Выеби меня уже. Пожалуйста?

Стив фыркнул от смеха и издевательски протянул:

– Как прикажешь.

Он скатился обратно на кровать и стянул с Тони шелковое белье, уже промокшее спереди от выступившей смазки. Высвобожденный член шлепнулся о живот, пачкая кожу жемчужно-белым пятном. Стив наклонился слизать его, с наслаждением ощущая, как напрягся под его языком живот.

Он скользнул одной рукой ниже, ко входу, желая подразнить, но притормозил, наткнувшись на силиконовую пробку, до самого основания загнанную в тело Тони. Стив вскинул голову и удивленно посмотрел на него.

– Не хотел ждать, – пожал плечами тот.

– Как самонадеянно с твоей стороны, – отметил Стив, покрутил пробку внутри, затем немного вытащил ее и жестко вдвинул обратно.

В ответном взгляде Тони читался вызов.

– Может, мне просто нравится, когда во мне что-то есть.

Стив вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– Что ж, тогда я тебя не разочарую.

Он полностью вытащил пробку, взял смазку и презерватив с кровати и, устроившись между раскинутых ног Тони, вскрыл упаковку зубами и раскатал презерватив по своему члену, наблюдая потемневшим взглядом, как Тони нетерпеливо расставляет ноги. Тот просунул руку между бедер, вставил в себя палец и, застонав, откинул голову. Стив спешно надорвал пакетик со смазкой и размазал ее по стволу, рыкнув "Тони!"

Тот вытащил палец и уставился на Стива.

– Ну? – он приглашающе приподнял раздвинутые бедра.

Стив въехал в него с размаху, так что Тони подавился вздохом, закатывая глаза. Стив трахал его жестко, вгоняя в растянутую дырку и меняя угол, чтобы задеть простату. Они однажды уже трахались, но это было в темном переулке, когда в крови еще гулял азарт охоты.

Сейчас же Стив наслаждался видом раскинувшегося под ним Тони, вцепившегося в простыни до побелевших костяшек, громко ругающегося и подбрасывающего бедра навстречу толчкам.

– Стив, – тяжело выдохнул он, – быстрее. Жестче, блядь!

Стив наклонился вперед, подхватил Тони под бедра и закинул его ноги себе на плечи, практически сложив Тони пополам. Он стискивал его железными пальцами, точно зная, что назавтра останутся синяки. Сама мысль пометить Тони собой подстегнула его возбуждение, и он почувствовал знакомую искру удовольствия, как молнией прошившую вдоль позвоночника. 

– Тони, я уже близко, – выстонал он, наклоняясь и ловя губы Тони в неуклюжем поцелуе, и прошептал: – Потрогай себя. Хочу видеть, как ты кончишь подо мной.

Тони со всхлипом подчинился и обхватил свой член подрагивающей рукой, вплел пальцы другой Стиву в волосы и потянул так, как тому нравилось.

Выгнув спину, Тони кончил с громким вскриком, так бурно, что капли спермы попали даже на лицо и темные вьющиеся волосы. Стива стиснуло внутри, словно тисками, сталкивая в оргазм.

– Тони, – гортанно простонал он, удерживая себя на весу дрожащими руками и изливаясь в податливое тело под ним.

Они оба минуту полежали так, потом Стив со вздохом вышел, стащил презерватив, аккуратно завязал его и бросил куда-то в сторону мусорки, вслепую пошарил в поисках оставленных горничной полотенец и нащупал махровую салфетку. Он развернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с раскинувшимся на постели тяжело дышащим Тони. Стив аккуратно вытер остатки смазки вокруг ануса Тони и убрал капли спермы с его груди. Попавшее на лицо он после секундного раздумья просто слизал. Тони поморщился от прикосновения салфетки к коже и открыл глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Стив снова лизнул его щеку. Они посмотрели друг на друга, и губы Тони тронула нежная улыбка.

– Итак, – начал он, устраиваясь на подушках, – хорошо бы превратить это в привычку.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Стив, вытягиваясь вдоль его бока и принимаясь водить кончиками пальцев по его животу, задумчиво наблюдая, как вздрагивают мышцы от легчайшего прикосновения.

– Мы хорошая команда, – в ответ Тони погладил Стива по руке. – Мы убиваем одних и те же, почему бы не объединиться?

Стив мгновение обдумывал предложение, потом пожал плечами:

– Почему бы и нет?

И притерся вплотную к Тони, наслаждаясь его теплом.

Оба не стали лишний раз задумываться, почему заснули безоружными и почему безмятежно проспали всю ночь в объятиях друг друга.


End file.
